company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Anschluss
Anschluss (or Surprise Anschluss, or Anschluß TVP) (Which is translate to English said Connection) is a running gag in the Companyball universe used to describe a companyball becoming a rectangle with small eyes (the "Anschluss eyes") before proceeding to invade and/or annex another companyball. Historically, it refers to the Nazi annexation of Austria duing WWII. The most common example of this is German companyballs becoming Nazi Germanytangle. Anschluss can also be used to describe a companyball with dominance in a certain skill. Companyballs usually say Anschluss in a typewriter font like here (Courier New) The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other companies. Companyballs' anschluss modes * [[20th Century Studiosball|'20th Century Studiosball']] - becomes 20th Century Studiostangle, ready to acquire (ANSCHLUSS) Tezuka Productionsball and Capcomball, he uses his fanfare from Alien 3 or a low tone version of his Fanfare from The Chase (1994) for his ANSCHLUSS time. * [[Adult Swimball|'Adult Swimball']] - becomes Adult Swimtangle, Anschluss Actionball (Canada). * [[Air Macaucube|'Air Macaucube']] - becomes Air Macautombstone, to anschluss every airline logos. * [[Appleball|'Appleball']] - Becomes Apple-Windowstangle. Buys Microsoftwindow and starts a nation in California. *'Ancineball' - Plays the Peixonauta theme song. * [[Bell Canadaball|'Bell Canadaball']] - Turns into a bell, anschluss Rogersball and Telusball and repeals net neutrality in Canada. * [[Betty Crockerball|'Betty Crockerball']] - becomes Betty's Poop Piestangle, anschlusses every food brand companyball and takes over the world. * [[BNTtangle|'BNTtangle']]' - '''Became the same, but ready to invade BTVbrick once inside him, the tornado picks the victim up and decay. When he fighting anyone with non-Anschluss mode and still a rectangle,he can use his laser eyes,tornado and even explosions and earthquake from jumping ans stamping very hard. * 'Carltonball (UK)' - becomes ''Carltonizationtangle to carltonize loads of diffrent companyballs. *[[Cartoon Networkcubes|'Cartoon Networkcubes']]' '''and 'WildBrainball '- unites into Red Guytangle (inspired by a Cow and Chicken character) to scare Nickelodeonball and Disney Channelball. *'CSXball' - Becomes '''CSXtangle' and anschlusses Conrailpotato and Chessie Systemball. *'CSX Corporationboxcar' - Simply gets mad and runs over other companyballs to anschluss them. *'Chick-Fil-Aball' - becomes Westboro Baptist Churchtangle. *'Confusedpotato '''becomes ''Confusedrobottangle ''to scare all the car insurance/breakdown companyballs in the UK. * 'DeviantArtball' - becomes ''Fetishtangle (it covers the most popular fetishes in DA), then anschluss's the victim. Once inside Fetishtangle, (little to no possibility to escape) the victim (i.e. usually 4chanball or Encyclopædia Dramaticasquare) starts seeing fetish pictures and dies. *'Do Re Creativa TVtrebleclef' - Just sings "Do... Re... Creativa TV!" and anschlusses any Japanese companyballs. * Duolingoowl - haunts people who didn't do their lessons, and then either he kills him, nuke the house, trap his family, etc. * Encyclopædia Dramaticasquare - becomes Encyclopædia Dramaticatangle, anschlusses furry and brony websiteballs, and shows off his supreme dank meme lord abilities. His only weakness is Fetishtangle (mentioned above). *'Energizerbattery' - becomes Energizerbunny listening to playing anything that music with bass drum. * EAball - changes logo to "EE" and becomes Evil Empiretangle, before proceeding to acquire any small video game developerballs. * EBUball - Becomes EBUtangle. *'Eurovisionball' - becomes Eurovisiontangle and anschlusses everyone who does stuff what Article 13 bans when it was passed. * Faceblock - stretches in height and gets Anschluss eyes. * Fantaball, Volkswagenball, Mercedes-Benzball, Adidasball, Lufthansaball, and Pumaball - become Nazi Germanytangle. Volkswagenball may anchluss Audiball, Buggatiball, SEATball, Skodaball, Lamborginiball, Porsheball, and Ducatiball. *[[Fox Newsball|'Fox Newsball']]' '- becomes "Fox Newstangle" to scare CNNball *'FilmBoxball' - changes from 2013 logo to 2008 logo, becomes FilmBoxtangle. He will anschluss Worst performing movies channels in Europe *'Fur Affinityball' - becomes Fur Affinitytangle and anschulsses Inkbunnyball, Encyclopedia Dramaticasquare, and 4chanball. * Ferrariblock - becomes Ferraritangle, and says Buongiorno (Italian for "good morning") when about to anschluss someone. * Greenpeaceflower - becomes Earth Liberation Fronttangle, and says "Evil corporate scum" when about to anschluss someone. *[[Globalcube|'Globalcube']]' '- (same anschlussing changing as Faceblock), becoming Globaltangle. ''He then anschlusses GCap Mediaball like he did in 2008, He will also anschluss IHeartMediaball and the BBC Radios. * 'Googleball' - Becomes ''Googletangle. Anschluss Faceblock and poorly merges him and Instagramcube into Google+ball. *'GVC Holdingsball '- Becomes GVC Holdingstangle ''and anschlusses Ladbrokesball and Foxy Bingoball. * 'Hasbrocube' - Becomes ''Hasbro Industriestangle, and is ready to anschluss Mattelball ,Moose Toysmoose , MGA Entertainmentshapes and Spin Masterpotato. Most recently anschlussed Saban Brandsball. *'HAL Laboratoryball' - inhales, eats anyone around him, and gains their abilities.. * [[Heart Radioball|'Heart Radioball']]' '- becomes Heart Radiotangle ''and anchlusses IHeartMediaball' , all the Radio stations in the UK and Shanghai Aliceball *Hokushinball' - changes "Video Movies" to "Video Loss", and anschlusses P.T. Gemah Permata Video Movieball and Nintendoball. * [[iHeartMediaball|'iHeartMediaball']]' '- changes logo to "the Black and Blue C-box" and becomes ''Clear Channeltangle, before acquiring any radio station owners, like Nationwideball's radio stations or Evergreen Mediaball. When inside Clear Channeltangle, the victim starts listening to a variety of music from pop to country, until they get annoyed to death by songs, then either Clear Channeltangle swallows the body whole or digests some parts of the victim, then spits him/her out, reviving the victim, like Nationwideball scenario, where he gets anschlussed by Clear Channeltangle, has his radio station clay taken out of him, then the rest of him (like the insurance part of him) gets spitted out of Clear Channeltangle's body. He also might also Anschluss Heart Radioball and his sons. * ITVball - becomes ITVtangle to scare UTVbrick *'Kool-Aidball' - becomes Kool-Aidjar that smashing into walls, that saying "Oh yeah" *'Lending Streamball ' - Becomes Lending Screamtangle to scare Confusedpotato. *'Linguascopeball ' - Becomes Linguascopetangle ''and anschlusses Linguasorbball and Teachitball ''(actually only eats TeachitLanguagesball from him). ''When inside, the anschlussed companyball is taught languages until they die of boredness and then he will either eat them whole or spit them out. *'LinkedInball ' - Becomes LinkedIntangle and restores all the removed features in LinkedIn. * [[M6ball|'M6ball']] - becomes ''Metropoletangle and anschluss Lagardère Activeball (especially Gulliball, Canal Jbrick, TiJicloud MCMball, and Elle Girlball) (except Mezzoball) *[[Manish Filmsball|'Manish Filmsball']] - turns into an old logo. And anschlusses ISROball *[[Marvel Studiosbrick|'Marvel Studiosbrick']] - becomes Thanostangle are uses Infinity Gaunlet to disintegrate all of his companyballs. *[[Metropolitan Sofiaball|'Metropolitan Sofiaball']]' - '''Becomes ''РKПtangle and hit the victim with Metrovagonmash trains and then devour the victim, the victim when devoured, blood melts and turned into a blobby blood and the blob heads to her brain * [[Microsoftwindow|'Microsoftwindow']] - Becomes Robosofttangle ''and hacks into Apple and Unix's victims. *[[Monstaball|'Monstaball']] - Becomes '''Retak'kangle' to transfer other companyballs. *'Mirahezeball '- Simply gets mad, saying "I'M SO MAD CUZ I DIDN'T GET NOTHING I WANT TODAY!". *[[NBCball|'NBCball']] - Becomes Chris Hansenball. He says "I am Chris Hansenball with Dateline NBCball and we are of doing a story on computer predatorballs" then proceeds to anschluss the fetish artist DeviantArtistballs. * [[Nintendoball|'Nintendoball']] - The background becomes dark grey and becomes Innuendo Gamestangle. Also uses sexual innuendo to insult PlayStationball and Xboxball. * Segaball '''- Becomes ''Service Gamestangle ''and decides who lives and who dies via a Slot Machine from WW2 *OGNball' - becomes ''OGNtangle they raged absoultely hard when his loses video games. * [[Paramount Home Media Distributionbrick|'Paramount Home Media Distributionbrick']]' '- Becomes Paramount Feature Presentationtangle or sometimes Paramount Feature Presentationtangle in G-Major, he says "Paramount is pleased to bring you, our Feature Presentation" then uses his Feature Presentation text from his eyes to hit the victim. *[[Paramount Televisionball|'Paramount Televisionball']] - Turns into "The Closet Killer". * [[PBShead|'PBShead']] - Becomes NYETtangle to scare Fox News and Microsoft Sam away. NYETtangle's logo resembles the Red NYET. *'PETAball' - Becomes Meat is Murdertangle to anschluss McDonald'sball and other fast food restaurantballs. * Primordial Radioball - becomes Fanfairtangle * ProTVcube - becomes ProTVtangle and anschlusses all TV channels and Radios in Romania,TV2cube,Super TV2brick and half of the Hungarian TV channels. *[[P.T. Gemah Permata Video Movieball|'P.T. Gemah Permata Video Movieball']] - becomes Dji Sam Soetangle and anschlusses Nintendoball. * [[Publixball|'Publixball']]- his P-logo becomes larger into a rectangle and includes Publix text in the bottom, so basically same as regular Publixball, but now becomes Publixtangle, and expands to other states. *'Rockstar Northball' - Becomes DMA Designtangle and says "Surprise acquisition!!", and anschlusses all former Rockstar companies. *'Rede Globoball' - plays the Plantão da Globo theme. *'Rene Chateau Editionsball' - Becomes Rene Chateau Editionspanther and chases after all movie companyballs in the world (including other French movie companyballs besides him) and even tries to eat them. *'RTSball' - Becomes JRTtangle ''and says "АНШЛУС!" and anschlusses all former Yugoslav TV stations and removes BHRT in progress and destroys RTKball. *RTVball' - Becomes '''RTVbird to scare TVRIball. *'Scratchball '- unites with CRRE2003_on_Scratchball, majdawad2020ball, and JosiahTehAnimatiorbrick to form Chong Chettangle and anschlusses Channel 7ball and Disney XDball and sings the classic Channel 7ball theme. * [[ScrewAttackcube|'ScrewAttackcube']]' '- Becomes Communist Death Battlebrick ''to anschluss other VS fightsballs and spreading Communism to the victims. *'Southwestball' - says Howdy. *'Square Enixball' - becomes ''One Wingedtangle. * T-Brick - Stays in current size and anschlusses PewDiePie and becomes the most subscribed channel on Youtubebrick. * T-Mobileball and Deutsche Telekomball - Become Telekomtangle and anchlusses the other telecommunications and spreading his virus around the world. He says "Hallo" or "Guten tag" and he mostly kills his victims with his knife. *'Tamsoftball' - becomes Apocalypsetangle to scare Team Salvatocube, UTVbrick, and YouTubebrick/Channelballs * [[Team Salvatocube|'Team Salvatocube']]' '- Becomes Doki Doki Horror Dating Simstangle, says "Just Doki Doki Horror Dating Simstangle.", and deletes Nintendoball, Microsoftwindow, Xboxball, Playstationball and Everyone who thinks she created Doki Doki Panic. *'TechCrunchball - '''Changes logo to "TM" and becomes ''TechMarchtangle. *'Truthtangle' - Gains Scumbag Steve's hat, a gold rapper chain, and Anschluss eyes and becomes Left Swipe Dattangle, then plays Left Swipe Dat and proceeds to anschluss tobacco companyballs. * THXbrick - plays the Deep Note. *'Toys R Usball' - Becomes Geoffreygiraffe, sings "I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys R Us kid!", and anschlusses Hasbrocube, Amazonball, Targetball and Walmartball. * Tumblrball - becomes SJWtangle and yells about how men are "evil" and "rapists”. *'TV Asahiball' - Becomes Shin-chantangle and shakes his ass to anschluss other TV stations. *'TV Tropesball' - Becomes Darth Wikitangle. * TVRball - Becomes TVRtangle and anschlusses all TV channels in Romania and all TV channels with their hubs on the eastern side of Tisa River in Hungary. (Debrecen, Mako,etc.) * Twinklcloud - becomes Blinktangle To anschullus IXLball *[[WINball (Australia)|'WINball (Australia)']] - Becomes WINtangle and says "(Surprise) Aggregation time, mate", and anschlusses tiny, regional Australian TV stations. *'Verizonball' - Blanda up with Comcastball, AT&Tball, and Spectrumball to become Team Cabletangle and repeal net neutrality for the entire world *[[Video Tape Centerball|'Video Tape Centerball']] - becomes Stupid Fake Mentertangle ''and anschlussses Hokushinball and P.T. Gemah Permata Video Movieball. * [[Vyondball|'Vyondball']]' and '''Plotagonbrick - Become Grounded Video Archivetangle ''and yells how YouTube is so rude and better than GoAnimate, and grounds everyone on it's way. *'Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainmentball' - Turns into "Neon Mickey". * 'Windows Vistaball' - becomes ''Windows Vistatangle to anschluss Windows MEball * [[YouTubebrick|'YouTubebrick']] - Turns into Demonetizationtangle. Begins a trend where YouTubers start bombing cities, merges completely into Google+ball, attempts to get all edgy on Twitterbird like Wendy'sball, and makes everything else worse. * Zombastic Productions, Inc.ball - Just eats everyones brains. * [[Dick's sporting goodsball|'Dick's Sporting Goodsball']] - Turns into Dick'stangle and anschlusses Sports Authorityball, Field & Streamball, and Golfsmithball, *Radio La Redball - Becomes Radio La RedTangle ''and anschlusses all the Uruguayan Companies in this earth, and he can anchluss Windows 3.1ball for computer slow on his computer and get a virus * 'Uncyclopediaball' - turns into UnAngle and anschlusses Wikipediaball, Change4lifepeople, and WikiLeaksball. She can also anchluss any other website or health company/campaign. when inside, they can feel themselves choking to death. *'Delta Videotriangle' - Becomes Delta Videotangle and anschlusses Deltatriangle. *'M1cube' and 'M2polygon' - unites into TeleOdintangle and anschlusses OTVorgin and M1ball (Hungary). *[[Kyivstarball|'Kyivstarball']] - becomes ''Kyivstartangle and anschlusses Beelineball and MegaFonball. * VIDgitalball - becomes VIDtangle and anschlusses all not-scary companyballs. * [[ATBcube|'ATBcube']]' '- becomes ATBtangle and anschlusses German DJ callers and Silpoball. Gallery Nazitangle.png|German companyballs' (founded before WWII ended) anschluss mode Googletangle.png|Google's anschluss mode WBCtangle.png|Chick-Fil-A's anschluss mode SJWTANGLE.png|Tumblr's anschluss mode Evil Empire.png|EA's anschluss mode rkptangle.png|Sofia Metro's anschluss mode Fetishtangle.png|DeviantArt's anschluss mode EncyclopediaDramaticatangle.png|Encyclopædia Dramatica's anschluss mode CCtangle.png|iHeartMedia's anschluss mode Publixtangle.png|Publix's anschluss mode Lending Streamtangle.png|Lending Stream's anschluss mode Linguascopetangle.png|Linguascope's anschluss mode LinkedInball (tangle form).png|LinkedIn's anschluss mode Telekomtangle.png|T-Mobile and Deustche Telekom's anchluss mode Darth Wikitangle.png|TV Tropes' anschluss mode EBUtangle.png|EBU's anschluss mode TechMarchtangle.png|TechCrunch's anschluss mode GVAtangle.png|Vyond's/Plotagon's anschluss mode Robosofttangle.png|Microsoft's anchluss mode Innuendo Gamestangle.png|Nintendo's anschluss mode NYETtangle.png|PBS' anschluss mode One Wingedtangle.png|Square Enix's anschluss mode JRTtangle.png|RTS' anschluss mode IMG 2574.PNG| 20th Century Fox's anschluss mode dma.png| Rockstar North's anschluss mode Adpocalypse.png|YouTube's anschluss mode (left) UnAngle.png|Uncyclopedia's anschluss mode (the eyes are the red dots) Heart Radio's anschluss mode.png|Heart Radio's anschluss mode Windows Vistatangle.png|Windows Vista's anschluss mode LeftSwipeDattangle.png|Truth's anschluss mode Hasbrotangle.png|Hasbro's anschluss mode MeatIsMurdertangle.png|PETA's anschluss mode PFP.png|Paramount Home Media Distribution's anschluss mode OGNtangle.png|OGN'S anschluss mode Hokushintangle.png|Hokushin's anschluss mode KoolAidjar.png|Kool-Aid's anschluss mode Communist Death Battle.png|ScrewAttack's anschluss mode Radio La Red Anschluss Mode.png|Radio La Red's anschluss mode Manish FilmstangleUpdate.png|Manish Films' anschluss mode Energizerbunny.png|Energizer's anschluss mode Air_Macautombstone.png|Air Macau's anschluss mode Thanostangle.png|Marvel Studios' anschluss mode Rene Chateau Editions.png|Rene Château Editions’ anschluss mode File:Eurovisiontangle.png|Eurovision's anschluss mode Paramount Televisionball's Anschluss Mode.png|Paramount Television's anschluss mode WDSHEAnschluss.png|Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment's anschluss mode TeleOdintangle.png|M1 (Ukraine)'s and M2 (Ukraine)'s anschluss mode Kyivstartangle.png|Kyivstar's anschluss mode Retak'kangle.png|Monsta's anschluss mode NBCball_anschluss_mode.png|NBCball's anschluss mode Category:Terminology Category:Running Gag